Teenager in Love
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: Arnold is sick of rejection from his past crushes. He has decided to give up on love till someone special steps into Arnold's life. This seems like a good change for Arnold, except this someone could get in the way of who has always loved him. With twists and turns of his love life Arnold asks the stars above, why must he be a teenager in love? Based on the song Teenager in love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hey Arnold story, after hearing that the jungle movie will happen in 2017 I started reading a some (very good) stories. I heard this song that actually made me think of Arnold always getting turned down by girls (even by Helga in a dream in one episode, kid can't catch a break) so I got this idea for a story. honestly my Hey Arnold knowledge is a bit rusty. I've been binge watching the cartoon on a website since I'm on a bit of a Hey Arnold obsession at the moment. Anyways I always ramble on with author notes SO enjoy the first chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. This note is for all chapters.**

* * *

"Arnold, you're ever so kind to take me though."

Arnold put the movie ticket stubs back into his pockets, he crumpled the stubs in his pockets out of frustration. He sighed deeply as Lila went on about how _ever so kind_ it was to take her to a date at the movie theater, except it wasn't a date. It wasn't a date, Lila wasn't his girlfriend, and they weren't in love like the nine year old him wanted them to be. This was a misunderstanding and embarrassing moment for the fifteen year old Arnold; when he asked Lila to the movies he asked as a date while she just thought this to be a _ever so friendly_ offer by Arnold. When Lila overheard Arnold confess to Timberly he was just using her to spend more time with Lila, of course she was disappointed in him, even though Arnold apologized to Timberly and felt guilty about it. Since then football head focused on playing baseball more with the boys then winning girls hearts. But now he was fifteen years old and like any other sophomore in high school, Arnold was noticing girls left to right; one particular girl caught his attention once again. If Arnold would have thought more the past month he wouldn't be in the same place he was before with Lila. The two shared a chemistry class, which gave Arnold the idea that the two actually had chemistry. He would help Lila with her chemistry homework, partnered up with her for lab days, even shared cheesy chemistry jokes.

"But my feelings are still the same as before. I do love spending time with you, you're such a good friend." Lila put her hand on Arnold's shoulder to make this let down gentle; it only made this let down worst. It was a classic friend zone move. Arnold sighed, he didn't want to hear this by the same girl that always rejected him. The same girl he always chased after no matter how many times she said no. "I know Lila, I know."

Lila gave Arnold a sympathetic smile, it always came down to this. She didn't mean to lead the poor boy on, it just seemed to happened. The red haired girl knew Arnold was sweet, really sweet! And pleasant to be with, he always offers to help their classmates, and he always complimented her on the way she dots her i's with hearts. He was the perfect boy for the perfect girl she was, the only problem was Lila knew they weren't perfect for each other. She knew as much as they had fun together, they just couldn't be together the way Arnold wanted. Lila looked at the way Arnold's smile faded into the hurt face she has seen so many times.

"Oh my, it's ever so dark now." Lila tried to pretend to look bothered by the dark sky; it was close to 8:30 p.m. "Would you mind walking me home? It would be ever so kind." Arnold looked at the pity smile Lila gave him, it was a familiar smile.

Arnold tried to look happy, "Sure, let's go."

The night was barley lit with the few stars that came out. The dingy street lights didn't help light the way for the two teenagers, the buildings and houses seemed to age with the kids that use to play baseball or football in the streets, a few houses let the paint chips fall on the ground and gave them a spotty look; the whole neighborhood grew older. The walk to Lila's house was quiet, she tried making small talk with Arnold but only got a "Uh huh", or "Sure". Lila decided to keep her eyes forward instead. She let the slight wind and musk smell of trash cans they were about to pass distract her. Finally they got to her home.

"Thank you Arnold. This night was...fun." Lila gave a small smile, hoping to look over the awkward ending to their evening. "Arnold?"

"I just don't understand why we cant-"Arnold." Lila interrupted him, a first time that she ever interrupted anyone. "You know why we can't be together. You know we're not meant for each other."

"Yeah...I know. Goodnight Lila."

Arnold turned to walk home. He mentally kicked himself to think Lila would change her feelings, he shouldn't have taken all those nice gestures of hers as a sign of interest. Lila gave everyone nice gestures, she was the nicest sophomore in school, heck maybe even the nicest girl in Hillwood. Arnold looked at the time on his watch; it was already 9:00 p.m. Everyone in the boarding house was asleep by this time, hopefully even Osker's and Susie's baby girl would be asleep already. The boarding house was happy to welcome a new family member, especially a new baby. But it's been so long since there was a baby in the house that they forgot the late night crying that came with a new child. Arnold quietly walked in the house, the lights were off which made it hard to find the stairs for Arnold's room. He finally made it to his room without making any noise. He sighed with relief. He kicked off his shoes next to his blue covered bed. His plaid shirt joined his shoes as he looked for a plain grey shirt to put on to sleep in, he also grabbed plain red pajama pants.

Arnold laid on his bed while thinking of tonight, it wasn't just about Lila; it was about Ruth, Summer, even the two 6th grade girls Gerald and him took to the dance. They all left Arnold disappointed in the love department. Arnold knew he wasn't focused on love all the time, he had other interests. But the few times he liked a girl she would always turn him down or just turn out different then he thought she was. It was getting tiring for Shortman; he was starting to think of just giving up. He would get hurt less that's for sure. _**"Why must I be a teenager in** **love?**_ "He thought. Arnold felt his eyes slowly close, they were filling up with sleep. Now Arnold stepped into dreamland and he was done for the day.

Somewhere in a pink bedroom was a blonde girl with a pink over sized T-shirt that reached for knees; she was writing in her pink diary that had white writing on the cover. The girly bedroom that was covered in frills and stuffed animals was her private space where she could be herself; which was poetic, sensitive, and sometimes as sweet as how the color pink looked on her. These were unusual traits for a girl that was said to be tough as nails and would snap anyone out in a minute if you said the wrong word to her. Helga liked her reputation of being a tough girl at school. She liked being able to walk through the halls of school and know everyone had a slight fear of her. But right she was in her own bubble so she was able to let her feminine side come out.

 _Dear diary, how my heart aches at the moment! Yes I have become somewhat of a friend of my beloved Arnold, yet the past has repeated again. He is on a date with that harridan of a girl Lila. Lila, how that girl irks me! The way she denies having any feelings for Arnold yet is seen with him a lot makes me boiling mad. How she has Arnold wrapped around her little pinky drives me nuts especially with how easy it is for her. Oh what cruel luck to be only friends with the one you love. Yes Arnold and I do talk more and even hang out, but that's not enough. There are times I feel I should give up my pursue on that wonderful football head, then there are moments when we talk and it feels like we're connecting in our own way; till Lila shows up and takes away his attention. Oh my darling there are times when you are really just a donut hole to let Lila have your attention. But then there are_ "Helga where's my TV remote!"

Helga sighed with annoyance, "It's on the coffee table Bob!"

"I can't find it!"

Helga slammed her diary closed then got up from her frilly bed. She opened the door and stomped downstairs to help Bob find the remote or she would never get back to her writing. The Pataki home was filled with yelling from Bob and Helga, with the help of Miriam's blender making her bedtime "smoothie". The same pattern every night at Helga's home.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm **glad everyone liked my last chapter! I wasn't sure about this story since I've never written for Hey Arnold before. I'm going to warn everyone that I find myself updating late at night and usually finish around midnight or one in the morning, yes I have a strange time to write my stories. So I try updating as fast as I can.**

Arnold was at the ice cream parlor. He ordered a strawberry soda float, one of his favorites in the ice cream parlor. Gerald called him and asked him to meet him there in fifteen minutes, Gerald was ten minutes late and Arnold didn't want to wait any longer to order. He started on his ice cream float. The ice cream parlor was a cute place that looked like it came out of the 1950's, it had pink and white checkered floor tiles, the tables were white marble with pink leather seats, the options of ice creams looked like a rainbow with all kinds of flavors. It was a cheery looking place that had workers with a foul attitude.

Finally Gerald came in with a buoyant grin on his face, he held a piece of paper in his right hand with random scribble on it. He obviously had good news to share with Arnold, Gerald did his usual cool strut to the table Arnold was at. He sat down and put down the paper in front of Arnold as if he was suppose to know what those random numbers on the paper meant.

"You're late." Arnold simply said. He looked down at the phone numbers on the paper, it looked like the phone numbers were written down by girls. There was a heart drawn on the paper too. "What's this?"

"That Arnold is our Tuesday night plans." Gerald said. "I got us dates." Gerald of course talked smoothly to two girls at the video store while looking for a few movies to watch with his family that night. A pretty blonde with deep green eyes that caught the attention of Gerald, her friend was a short girl with a pixie cut black hair. But to get a date with the green eyed girl Gerald had to find a friend for the short hair girl and Gerald knew the perfect guy for her.

"I'm telling you Arnold, these girls are a total ten." Gerald relaxed in his seat like he did Arnold the biggest favor.

Arnold passed the paper back to Gerald. He already gave it thought and decided to give up on girls. Arnold decided that last night was the last straw to his collapsing haystack. He would focus on school and friends instead. "I'm not going in that date Gerald."

"I knew you would use this excuse." Gerald sighed, "Arnold give up on Lila already. She made it clear she doesn't like you that way."

"She said yes." Arnold said, he looked down at the ice cream that was melting and becoming a mixture of liquid with the strawberry soda in the glass cup.

"She did?" Gerald was surprised to hear that. He was convinced Lila only saw Arnold as a friend and nothing more, but this was a shocker.

"Mhmm, she said yes and went to the movies with me."

"Well then, I guess I was wrong. You and Lila are finally a couple." Gerald smiled, he wasn't embarrassed to admit he was wrong. He was happy Arnold finally became an official relationship with the sweet girl.

"No we're not," Arnold pushed the leftover ice cream float away. "Because when the movie ended Lila told me she still doesn't like me that way."

"Well then why can't you go on this double date with me? You're not actually going to chase after Lila still are you?" Gerald was hoping for a no. He hoped Arnold was over Lila for good, not so he can go on this double date but because it just wasn't good for Arnold to be yearning over her this long.

"No I'm over her and every girl."

"Say that again?" Gerald was sure he heard Arnold wrong. _"Over every girl?" I definitely heard Arnold wrong._

"I'm through with dating Gerald. I'm giving up." Arnold said this almost proud, but felt a bit silly for saying this out loud. He hoped he didn't say it loud enough for anyone but Gerald to hear. Arnold knew Gerald would react shocked and maybe wouldn't believe Arnold, but it was the truth, he has given up on dating.

"You're kidding? You're actually going to give up because of Lila?" Gerald had never heard a guy say that before. Give up dating? At fifteen? At the start of high school and Arnold was already going to give up? He couldn't let his best friend give up dating, especially when there was a cute pixie cut girl waiting to have a date with him Tuesday evening.

"It's not just Lila, it's every girl I had a crush on." Arnold went on about the list of girls that had let him down.

"Arnold I know you haven't had the best experience with girls, but you can't just give up. Tuesday night we are going on that double date."

"Gerald I'm through with girls and that's final." Arnold was about to leave the ice cream parlor. He wanted to avoid an argument with Gerald about this.

"Then at least do this for _me_." Gerald pulled back Arnold's arm. "Come to this double date for me. Who else am I suppose to take? Stinky?"

Arnold like always couldn't say no to anyone and he definitely couldn't say no to his best friend. "Okay, okay I'll go."

"Alright! Arnold you'll have fun. Trust me." Arnold hoped this date wouldn't go wrong either so he trusted Gerald. They stayed to order more ice cream floats while Gerald went on about their dates.

Helga flipped through her comic book in the blue and spacey room. She didn't pretend to be paying attention to her short friend going on about some cool new coffee place. It played jazz music, served muffins, and it was the new hot spot downtown. Phoebe looked through her closet for something chic to wear to the coffee place.

"Helga should a I wear this black sweater or blue dress?" Phoebe held the two options in front of her.

"Phoebe I don't get what's so good about that place. It's just a bunch of snobs sitting in a dusty room and drinking bitter coffee."

"Helga this is suppose to be a very popular place among our classmates. Rhonda has said very good things about it." Phoebe threw the blue dress in her closet, she decided to go with the black sweater. She slipped it over her blue shirt to see how it looked on her.

"Rhonda also said good things about Ruth's new haircut and we all know she was lying through her teeth with that." Helga snickered as she remembered the day Ruth decided to cut her hair, it was the worst decision she made since the haircut made her head looked peanut shaped.

"Well I think we should go." Phoebe took the black sweater off and hung it on her green suede chair that was in the corner of her bedroom. "You might like it, Rhonda was telling me they play very good jazz music there."

Helga stretched herself on Phoebe's bed. Her black cap was falling of her blonde hair when she laid her head on Phoebe's pillow. She let her comic book fall on the wooden floor, the pages were wrinkling with the position it fell. She wasn't interested in any snooty place Rhonda said was the new "cool". Helga looked at Phoebe who went on about how they should try new places with their classmates and how it was important to make as much memories with them, Helga just didn't care about all that stuff, but to keep Phoebe quiet she said they would go.

"Really? Oh splendid! This will be so fun, we should go this Tuesday evening."

"Yeah, sure, why not." Helga picked up her comic book to continue reading.

Arnold walked out of the ice cream parlor a hour later with Gerald. Gerald was heading home to watch those movies he rented that day. Arnold walked home by himself to get started on some homework. He thought of the plans he made with Gerald about the date. He wasn't looking forward to it as much as Gerald was, Arnold just wanted to do this favor and go one with the decision he made. He zipped up his blue jacket. It was getting so chilly this weekend that everyone in the streets wore jackets and scarves. It was around three in the afternoon that Sunday which meant there was very few people outside. Everyone was usually inside watching TV or just relaxing in their own way on a Sunday afternoon.

Arnold turned to go around the corner where he bumped into a tall blonde girl with a black cap and hot pink jacket. They both fell on the hard concrete floor with a grunt.

"Watch where you're going!" Helga opened her eyes and looked in front of her to see her special football head.

"Sorry Helga, I didn't see you there." Arnold rubbed his lower back that stung from the fall. He stood up to lend a hand to Helga. Helga would swat his hand away before they entered high school, times changed so she took the offer of help from Arnold.

"What's your rush?" Helga wiped the dirt off her jeans.

"I'm in no rush. Just heading home. Where are you heading to?"

"Eh, going home." Helga said. She grew tired at Phoebe's house so she decided to go home and finish a book report.

"I don't have to be home right now, mind if I walk you home?"

Helga bit her lip to stop her smile of forming. The two rarely had been together alone. If they were ever together they would be surrounded by their group of friends. "Well if it'll make you happy then sure."

The two started walking to Helga's home. The sky was a dark blue and clear, there was a few kids playing football; they threw the football too far which resulted in breaking a window. The kids ran quickly to avoid getting caught.

"So I heard about you and Lila's date, how did it go? Was it everything you're hopeless romantic heart dreamed of?" Helga said sarcastically with a snort.

"I rather not talk about." Arnold thought he told the story enough times.

"Didn't go so well?" Helga was both curious and felt bad with how down Arnold sounded.

"Not like how I wished it went." Arnold stuffed his hands in his pockets, it was getting colder.

Helga couldn't help but feel happy about the chances of Lila and Arnold going down the drain. It gave her some type of hope. "Well there's always more fish in the sea Arnoldo."

Arnold smiled at Helga's way of trying to be nice. He knew comforting someone wasn't her expertise, but it was nice of her to try anyways. "I think I'll stay out of the water for a while."

They finally got to Helga's house. The sound of Big Bob yelling and Miriam's blender can already be heard. Helga sighed when she thought of going inside, She never knew how to get peace and quiet in there. It was a miracle that Helga got any homework done.

"Well here's my stop. Thanks for walking me home." Helga stood at the stoop where the was a few flower pots. Miriam thought it would be a nice touch, but she soon forgot to water them. So Helga took the job of watering the three little flower pots.

"No problem, it was nice talking to you. We don't get to talk like this a lot." Arnold stood at the second to the bottom step of the stoop. Strands of blonde hair flew with the wind that was suddenly coming his way.

Helga laughed, "Yeah it's always fun to have these _deep_ talks with you." She couldn't help but tease him a little bit.

Arnold rolled his eyes at Helga's usual attitude, yet smiled at her and said "Laters Helga."

* * *

 **This chapter didn't have much going on but the next chapter will since I already know what I want to happen. Again sorry for the wait, I do have weird hours that I update my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to be a better writer and actually update stories. Please don't be mad at my lame ways of updating, I'm way too distracted. I didn't want to leave this story hanging so here you go!**

Helga woke up on that Monday morning with serious bed head troubles, her dull blonde hair was so frizzy it looked like she was electrocuted, the tip of her right side of her hair were sticking together with the power of drool. Helga stretched her long arms and curled her toes as she got ready to get out of bed. She scratched her side while she walked to her full body length mirror that was set up against the bedroom wall. She knew how she usually looked in the morning so this was no startle for her.

The sunlight shined through her bedroom window onto Helga who was still half asleep. It was a bright Monday morning for the Pataki girl, she used to take the bus since elementary school, but around eighth grade she found out that she actually enjoyed walking to school. Helga liked walking past the small shops and getting a wave from the shop owners that she knew since her childhood.

Helga put on a light pink shirt that had buttons on the top of her shirt, which didn't actually unbutton and was just there to make it look nice. Helga thought that was very stupid. But it was a birthday gift from Phoebe so she wore it anyway. She stuck her legs in a pair of dark blue jeans that actually made her feel somewhat attractive. Last but not least she brushed her hair till it was tangle free and then put it up in a messy ponytail which she accessorized with a pink ribbon made into a bow. Helga didn't like makeup, she kept her nails polish free and had a bad habit of biting them, and it was only special occasions that she wore dresses, but she would always like to wear hair ribbons.

Helga heard her mom call her from downstairs. "Helga you're going to be late for school!"

"I'm going already Miriam!" Helga grabbed her purple backpack then headed downstairs. She made sure to say bye to her mom before leaving with a apple in her hand. "I might be at Phoebe's tonight Miriam."

"What? Oh, yeah okay Olga." Miriam was too busy looking for ingredients for her smoothie.

 _"Why do I even bother?"_ Helga slammed the door closed. She started her peaceful walk to school.

* * *

"Grandpa! That was my favorite shirt!" Arnold held his red plaid shirt in his hands, or what use to be a plaid shirt. Right now it was ripped in two starting at the top of the collar to the bottom of the hem of the shirt. While dodging his wife's samurai sword in her crazy morning routine of "mastering the ways of our samurais", which was really a excuse to play with her sword, she almost cut Arnold's grandpa in half. But he quickly grabbed the plaid shirt Arnold left on the kitchen table that morning to use as a shield from being sliced like sushi.

"Wow she really gave it a clean cut there shortman." Grandpa looked impressed at his wife's impressive skills.

"Sorry about that grasshopper." Grandma looked at Arnold's frown. "Here have some slices of melons." She ethusiaclly gave Arnolda bowl of melons that he assumed she sliced with her sword as well. He sat down to eat a slice or two before it was time for school.

Arnold thought of the double date tomorrow. Gerald wanted to go to some new coffee place Rhonda has been boasting about. Arnold thought that if he didn't enjoy the date he could at least enjoy the jazz music. He wasn't really upset about Lila anymore, he thought of all the times she rejected him and it made more sense to him. When Arnold really thought about it he didn't think he could be around a girl with such a perky attitude and who used the phrase _"ever so"_ in almost every sentence. There would be times where he wished Lila would have a bigger vocabulary.

Arnold finished up his second melon slice before rushing out the door. He didn't notice the time go by fast. "Hold on there Arnold!" Grandma called out.

Arnold stopped to see what his grandma wanted. "You almost forgot your shirt silly." She held it up for him to grab. "Oh...thank you grandma." Arnold looked at his ruined shirt before walking out the door.

Arnold closed his front door. He looked at the shirt in his hands, he sighed and decided to throw it to the trash can beside his stoop. There was no way he knew how to sew it back together.

"Hey!"

Arnold looked at the side of his stoop to see Helga covered in his plaid shirt. He must of have missed the trash can and threw his shirt on Helga instead.

"What do I look like? A goodwill box?"

"Sorry about that Helga!" Arnold rushed to help get the ripped cloth off of Helga. He tried stopping his chuckle. She looked like a coat rack with the plaid shirt covering her face, especially when Helga was at least two inches taller than Arnold.

"What are you doing throwing clothes at random people football head?" Helga asked while she held one of the pieces of the shirt in her hands.

"I was trying to throw this out. My grandma accidentally cut it in half." Arnold passed Helga the other piece of the shirt.

"Wow that's a clean cut she has there." Helga sounded as impressed as Arnold's grandpa.

Arnold grabbed Helga's backpack off the floor and handed to her. "Well since you're here should we walk to school together?"

The two of them started walking to school before the late bell rang. It was close to being November which gave the town a pretty fall look. There were leaves on the street that became crumpled when cars drove all over them. It was Arnold's favorite season because the yellow and orange leaves always made the town look decent for a change. He looked over at Helga who had a strange smile on her face. He would always see that smile when they were alone together like this, it was something he chose not to question.

"For someone who doesn't like that shirt you seem to wear it a lot." Arnold commented.

He remembered the face Helga made when she first got it, unimpressed but with a forced smile. Phoebe was always looking into new trends in those girly teen magazines because in her words, "Teenage girls should always experience the trends of their decade." It was funny for Helga to see Phoebe as a smart and intelligent girl who also talked to their female classmates about the new trendy clothes.

"I'm a sucker for that short glasses wearing girl. I guess I couldn't crush her feelings." Helga shrugged like it wasn't unusual for her to sound caring for someone, but Arnold chuckled at this.

"What's so funny Football head?" Helga sneered like his laugh was the most annoying sound in the world, truthfully she couldn't love his laugh any less.

"Nothing it's just I never hear you care about someone's feelings like you do about Phoebe's. It's nice hearing you sound caring like this."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Criminy Arnold, you really are a sap."

They both waited to cross a busy street, just a few more blocks till they reach their school. They could already see the crowd of their classmates waiting outside the school. They looked like a colorful patch of flowers from the distance.

"Say whatever you want Helga, but I really do like seeing this side of you." Arnold gave her his usual friendly smile. It almost made Helga's heart melt, but she kept her guard up and her frown on her face. She's gone this long without showing Arnold her true feelings and she wasn't going to give up now.

Helga kept quiet for the remainder of the walk till she felt Arnold hold her shoulder. He looked more closer to her face which made Helga's face feel warm.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Helga asked nervously.

Arnold reached for her hair and picked out a orange leaf. "Ah knew it, a leaf fell on your hair." Arnold backed up and showed Helga the leaf. "See."

Arnold looked at Helga with a funny look. "Helga are you...blushing?"

Arnold had sly smile with the thought of Helga Pataki actually blushing. It was these few times he has seen Helga embarrassed like this that Arnold got a kick out of seeing. And a punch to the arm.

"Wipe that smile off your football head." Helga gave Arnold a punch to his left arm, probably leaving a bruise in the process. Arnold didn't listen to Helga's demands and kept that smile while rubbing his now sore arm. They both separated from their walk to school to go mingle with their different group of friends. Helga made a mental note to try to walk to school with Arnold more often.

 **This was suppose to be posted 2 days ago but I needed to study for a exam..that I failed. But I think I did a okay job for this chapter. Hopefully I'll have a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Helga yawned while Rhonda went on about the new coffee place again. A group of girls were in the hallway with Rhonda in the middle of the group. Rhonda flipped her long silky black hair as she told the girls how sophisticated the jazz music was and how the coffee brewed there was marvelous. Helga leaned against the chipped green painted lockers while Phoebe listened in on the gossip of the new coffee place.

Helga grew bored of Rhonda's nonstop talking and walked over to the water fountain. She took a sip of the cold water, Helga felt drips of water fall from her lips. Helga wiped her mouth on her pink sleeve and was about to go back to the group of girls when she heard a familiar voice. Helga looked over to her right to see Lila there talking to Stinky. She narrowed her eyes at the redhead farm girl. Helga felt a wave of annoyance whenever she looked at Lila, _"Miss Perfect"._

Helga was so deep in thought about how much Lila exasperated her that she didn't see Arnold walking the same direction as her. The two blondes bumped into each other which usually lead them to dropping to the floor. "Way to go Arnold." Helga rubbed her throbbing head.

"Sorry about that Helga." Arnold held out his hand which Helga gladly took.

"What's your rush bucko?" Helga dusted herself off, even though there wasn't any dust on her.

"Just heading to the library to look for this book I'm suppose to do a report on. Want to join me?" Arnold gestured to the library that was a few feet away.

Helga looked back at the girls who were in their own world of gossip. She knew she wasn't going to miss anything interesting, "Sure why not."

They went to the library to looked for the book. The library was pretty empty right now, Curly was writing viciously on his messy paper full of eraser marks, Sid and Harold were playing their gameboy, and Brainy was just looking at the bookshelves breathing heavy.

"Get a good look at Miss Perfect over there?" Helga picked up a random book and flipped through the pages.

"You mean Lila?" Arnold asked. "We haven't really talked to each other since that night. I don't think I mind that much not talking to her."

"Well loverboy is finally over Lila. The Fat lady has finally sang." Helga couldn't help but tease. Arnold looked over at Helga who looked most joyful when picking on him. It was a bittersweet pleasure for him. As much as he didn't like it when Helga made jokes about him Arnold loved to see her smile. It was something he got to see more when they became friends.

"So are you going to see that new monster movie coming out tomorrow?" Helga asked. It was movie about a giant ant terrorizing the city, something simple enough to entertain fifteen year old boys.

"No I made some plans with Gerald. We should try watching next week though." Arnold said casually while still looking for the book.

"U-us?" Helga asked surprised. "Well yeah, I mean I see why not, but don't get any ideas football head. This isn't some date or anything." Helga said. She poked his chest hard to try to make herself look threatening.

"Don't worry Helga, I'll keep my hands to myself." Arnold rubbed his chest that felt pretty sore.

* * *

Arnold looked uncomfortable in his nice blue button up shirt, he tapped his fingers on the table to the music since he didn't know what else to do. Gerald and Arnold was at the coffee place with their dates. It was a chic place with artistic photographs, smooth jazz music that entertained the kids while they chatted with their friends, and the aroma of sweet coffee filled up the room. It was a perfect hang out place for everyone. Arnold looked over at his date who looked equally uncomfortable. Arnold had to admit she was a attractive girl, she had black hair that was cut short in a pixie style, she wore a purple dress with a black belt as an accessory and black Doc Martens. Her dark brown eyes lowered as she took a sip of her decaf coffee.

"So...Kathy do you like jazz music?" Arnold asked awkwardly. It's been twenty minutes since they last made conversation and Arnold felt like he should try to carry on the conversation.

"I'm not really into it." Kathy said quietly. She looked over at her friend that was busy whispering closely to Gerald to notice how much Kathy really wanted to leave. Kathy cleared her throat to try to get her friends attention, but she was too distracted by Gerald to hear. "Mindy." Kathy called out. "Mindy."

Mindy felt a kick under the table that shook her out of her trance. Her blonde hair bounce as she turned to Kathy. "Mind coming to the bathroom with me." Kathy said in a way that sounded more like a demand then a question.

Mindy was pulled up from her chair before she could even respond. The two girls walked to the bathroom together leaving Arnold enough time to complain to Gerald. "Gerald this isn't really how I wanted to spend my Tuesday night." Arnold said.

"Man you're not even trying with Kathy." Gerald took the last sip of his coffee and put the empty mug on the table.

"That's cause me and Kathy have nothing in common." Arnold couldn't think of one thing that they could talk about for more than a minute. "I think we should just leave now." Arnold stood up to go to the doors, but knocked over his cup of coffee all over Kathy who had just come back from the bathroom.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" Arnold quickly grabbed napkins from the table to try to clean off the stain.

Kathy looked obviously bothered by this, but tried to be polite about it. "No Arnold that's alright." Kathy said in a unconvincing voice. "I'll just go try to wash this off." She left to the bathroom once again.

Gerald shook his head in disapprovement. "Not very smooth Arnold."

"I'll just go see if she got the stain out." Arnold walked away from Gerald and Mindy to check on Kathy.

Helga and Phoebe walked in just in time to hear the live jazz band there that night. Phoebe looked excited to experience the wonderful service here Rhonda had told her about. Helga just looked irritated as usual, she made it a mission to eat the muffins here all night till Phoebe said they could leave. They sat six tables away from Gerald and Mindy, totally clueless of the double date.

"Isn't this fun Helga? The music is great here." Phoebe looked admiringly at the band.

"Uh-huh, now go order us some coffee Phoebe." Helga said in a demanding voice.

"Ordering." Phoebe hurried to the barista.

Arnold stood outside the girls bathroom, giving a awkward smile to every girl that came out as he patiently waited for Kathy. "Arnold?" Kathy walked out of the bathroom with the stain still in place.

"I just wanted to see if you got the stain out. I guess not." Arnold looked at the ugly coffee stain that almost looked bigger now. "I really am sorry about that."

"It's okay, this night really isn't all that great huh?" Kathy asked.

"Not really, if we're being honest I didn't really want to come here tonight." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck as he said this.

"Me either, but Mindy just had to have this date with your friend. She's always dragging me to dates like these." Kathy said.

"That must be annoying. Gerald usually tries finding double dates for us, but the girls he sets me up with aren't usually my type." Arnold said.

Kathy giggled that this, "Oh you have a type?"

Arnold felt his cheeks go hot, "Uh well..."

Kathy continued laughing at the sight of Arnold feeling sheepish. Arnold felt a relief that Kathy and him were finally getting along. The two kept talking in the hallway, totally forgetting they were here with their friends.

Helga sipped the last of her coffee. Helga had to admit that she was having a good time. She thought of telling Rhonda she was right about the coffee place, but she didn't want to give anything else for the princess to brag about. Phoebe was snapping her fingers to the catchy music. Helga pushed the now empty cup away from her and stood up. "I'll be right back Phoebe. I'm going to the bathroom."

Phoebe simply nodded at this. Helga walked to the hallway to find a bathroom, but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice. A voice Helga will always recognize even in a million years. Helga quietly peeked her head around the corner to see Arnold and Kathy getting along too well. She squinted her eyes, hoping to burn a hole in Arnold's blue hat.

She quickly turned back to hide from them. Helga wanted to go over there and punch that football head in the guts. For what? He wasn't cheating on her. They weren't a couple. Helga had to stop herself from going over there and giving him a knuckle sandwich. She didn't only feel anger, but also hurt. She knew that Arnold could do whatever he wants. Helga felt her heart sink to the bottom of her feet. She walked away from the hallway, back to her table, far away from the sight she didn't want to see.

 **I don't think I took too long with this chapter. It usually takes me months to update so I'm getting better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I wrote this note in my other story, I had to take a break from writing to focus on finals and exams and now that I'm on summer break I can write more**.

Arnold was laying on his pull out couch while curling the phone cord, he had a smile on his face so big it almost looked drawn on. He was on the phone with Kathy the third time that week, a hour and ten minutes, but no one was counting the minutes except Arnold himself. After the disaster of a date the two had last week they seemed to surprisingly hit it off. Arnold couldn't count the number of things he liked about Kathy on just one hand. There was her black pixie cut that gave her a sultry look, her black eye makeup she always wore that made Arnold wonder what her eyes were trying to hide about her, her bold personality that made Arnold think she had no fears, Arnold felt head over heels for the girl.

"Arnold! Gerald is here!" Arnold's grandpa yelled from downstairs. Arnold chose to ignore him and listen to the story Kathy was telling him.

Gerald started walking to Arnold's room. Arnold's grandpa stopped him to say, "And get him off that phone already. Other people live here too."

Gerald walked up the stairs then entered Arnold's room without knocking. He saw his best friend on the couch looking like a love-struck teenager. Arnold was so lost in his own romantic fantasy he didn't even notice Gerald standing right next to him. Gerald cleared his throat to catch Arnold's attention which Arnold chose to just wave off. Gerald thumped the blonde football head.

"OW!" Arnold turned around. "Gerald! Huh? Oh you have to go? Oh okay, I'll call you later Kathy. Bye."

Gerald sat down on Arnold's blue bed, making it creak a bit. "Kathy again? Everytime I come over you're on the phone with her. I think you're calling her too much."  
"Or it means you come over too much." Arnold got up from the couch to grab his brown plaid shirt. He put it over his white shirt he chose to wore that day, it was a replacement for his favorite red plaid shirt that was now ruined. It just didn't feel the same and he missed his favorite red plaid shirt all over again.

"Yeah, whatever." Gerald grabbed a comic book from Arnold's bed stand table. Gerald might have felt a bit jealous of how great the date ended for Arnold. By the end of the night Gerald and Mindy had a disagreement and decided not to see each other after that date. Gerald just couldn't be with a girl who thought the Z-Files was overrated.

Arnold sighed romantically and fell over on his bed next to Gerald. "Gerald I've never felt this way. Kathy is just so amazing."

Gerald looked over to his best friend, obviously it didn't take long for Arnold to get back on his feet in the dating life. Gerald had to admit that Kathy was a nice change from Lila, the two girls were like day and night. Kathy obviously had this punk girl theme in her while Lila was Snow White in red braids.

"Are you two going to see each other again?" Gerald asked while still reading the comic book.

"Of course!" Arnold sat up to talk to Gerald. "Kathy want to take to this club near Dapner Street tonight."

Gerald looked up from the comic book. "She wouldn't happen to be talking about Black Lagoon would she?"

"Yeah. Why?" Arnold asked.

Gerald put down the comic book and looked at Arnold, wondering if he knew what that place was. "You know what that club is right? It's full of loud music, beer, and fights all the time. Has Kathy been there before?"

"Um, she mentioned it a few time, but never what it exactly was." Arnold felt nervous. He had never been in a bar before and always stayed away from fights. "Maybe I'll like it. I'm sure Kathy wouldn't have invited me if it was so bad. "

Later that night Arnold met Kathy by Dapner Street. He decided to wear a black jean jacket over his white shirt instead, he stood by the street light that was flickering. Arnold checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. Kathy was five minutes late, but it didn't bother him. He spotted her coming his way, she wore a green plaid skirt with black combat boots, her white t-shirt with a skull on it seemed a bit small. Arnold didn't mind that either because while she walked he could get a peek of her white pearl belly ring. He had never seen a girl his age with a belly ring till now and he found that surprisingly pleasing.

"Hey blondie, were you here long?" Kathy asked.

"Me? Oh no I just got here actually." Arnold tried to play it off cool. He didn't know if he should hold her hand or if she would find that too forward. But she decided to cling on to Arnold's arm and lead the way to the club. Usually Arnold had to make the first move with his dates, he liked the confidence Kathy had.

They stopped in front of a dingy looking building with a chipped painted sign that said " **Black Lagoon** ". The color of the building was a ugly red that had posters of different bands that played there, or that's what Arnold assumed. They walked in and passed a tall bald guy with a beard.

"Wow he didn't even ask for our age ." Arnold said in awe.

"Nah, he's a friend of mine. He lets me in this place all the time." Kathy lead them to a table close to the band that was playing. Arnold could feel the table vibrate with the loud music playing. He noticed other people around either head banging or dancing to the music. Kathy left to grab two drinks, when she came back Arnold hesitantly took a sip from the big mug glass and was relieved to taste Root beer.

"Aren't they awesome!" Kathy head banged to the guitar solo that the band was rocking.

"Yeah they're great!" Arnold had to shout over the music. He was use to listening to jazz and old classics, but he could get use to this kind of music. Kathy gabbed Arnold's arm and started dancing with the rest of the crowd. Arnold jumped around and swung his arms in a silly fashion, yet he was having fun. Soon Arnold felt the group of people push each other, at first he was surprised then saw Kathy doing the same thing. The crowd looked like a moving wave of colorful specs. Arnold was so into the music he didn't expect Kathy to pull him close into a kiss. He felt the hairs on his arms stand up with goosebumps and his lips curl into a smile while sharing that kiss. The rest of the night was spent dancing and kissing Kathy under the dusty light bulbs in the club.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I thought I would Kathy a punk rock girl, something different from Lila and Ruth. I enjoy seeing Arnold with someone different. Tell me what you think of Kathy.**


	6. Chapter 6

The hallways in the school were crowded with students hurrying to their next class. The sounds of sneakers and boots could be heard making squeaky noises in the busy hallway. Some students were lucky with a lunch break. The cafeteria was filled with sophomores and seniors eating what the school considered food. The menu consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich, sliced carrots and broccoli, and tapioca pudding.

Helga grabbed a sickly colored green tray and started to pick out the food she wanted to eat. Helga thought of Arnold and the girl all weekend, she tried to put it in the back of her head, but the scene would replay in her head over and over. She waited by the phone all week after Tuesday in hopes that Arnold would call to tell her what time he wanted to see the new movie with her. But he didn't.

Speaking of the football head, he was grabbing a tray and sliding it next to Helga right now. He grabbed a plate of grilled cheese sandwich and put it on his tray.

"Hey Helga." Arnold looked up at her. He had this sparkle in his voice, he was giving off this joyful vibe to Helga and it almost made her sick.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said in a slightly bitter way. She looked down at her tray of food, avoiding any sight of her apparent beloved. "Have a fun weekend?"

Arnold thought of the weekend he spent calling Kathy and the night at the club the other day. He had never experienced anything from last night, the bar, the loud rock music, kissing. That was his first kiss. Yes, Arnold did kiss Helga in the Romeo and Juliet play, but that was a scripted kiss. Last night was his first real kiss.

"Yeah you could say that." Arnold bit down his grin and only gave Helga a slight smile.

"So what time should we see the movie?" Helga asked.

"Movie?" Arnold grabbed a carton of milk and put it on his tray. He searched his mind for whatever it was Helga was talking about. Then he suddenly remembered. "Oh darn! I forgot we made plans today, I'm sorry Helga but I'm busy today. Maybe some other time."

Arnold grabbed the rest of his lunch and walked to Gerald at his usual table. Helga frowned and stomped off to where Phoebe was sitting. She bit into her slightly burnt grilled cheese, letting a few crumbs fall on her shirt.

"Helga are you alright?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Just dandy." Helga said and bit into her sandwich again.

* * *

Helga was walking down the street, she just came out of the grocery store. Miriam had fallen asleep after a few of her "smoothies" so it was up to Helga to cook dinner that evening. She picked up a few cooking skills in middle school when she finally got tired of going to school without a homemade lunch.

Helga walked past the park to go to her house when she saw a sight that made her stomach churn. There at the park was Arnold and Kathy at the swing set, playing like kids. It bothered Helga so much she almost squished the produce in her grocery bag. She hurried home, hoping Arnold wouldn't catch sight of her.

Helga knew she would have to get use to this. Obviously Arnold was passionately interested in this girl, the same way Helga wish all these years he would feel for her. She felt foolish for thinking she would have a chance with Arnold. It made sense, just when Arnold was over Lila for good another girl would come and sweep that football head off his feet. It always seemed to happen.

Later that night Helga went over to Phoebe's house. She needed to get out of her house for the night. She needed to vent out to someone who would listen to her in a world to loud for her problems. Phoebe sat at one end of the checkers board, she played for the red checkers. Phoebe's room always gave Helga a calm feeling, the walls were a mint green and the room wasn't filled with too many objects. It wasn't too stuffy and always had ocean scented candles burning.

Phoebe waited patiently for Helga's next move. Helga picked up the black check piece, she wiggled it around pondering her next move. But she was thinking of a way to start up the conversation.

"So Phoebe...do you remember that problem I had when we were nine...about ice cream."

Phoebe's head perked up when she remembered. Of course she remembered, how can she not remember her best friends undying love for... _ice cream_.

"Why do you ask Helga?" Phoebe pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Helga put down the now warm checker piece and stood up. "Well lately my mind has been, I guess you can say preoccupied with ice cream again."

"Preoccupied as in?" Phoebe asked.

Finally Helga snapped. "That ice cream cone is bothering the hell out of me! I just want to punch that boy, er I mean ice cream one, in his gut."

Phoebe looked as her Helga went on about the "ice cream cone".

"I don't know what else to do! I've come this far with that ice cream cone just for him to be taken by another girl." Helga flopped on Phoebe's bed. "I'm jealous, mad, and just really, really frustrated."

Phoebe thought carefully of what to say. She didn't want to anger Helga anymore then how she was now. Finally Phoebe stood up from the checkerboard and sat next to Helga.

"Helga maybe it's time for you to look for new flavors."

"Flavors?" Helga looked at Phoebe almost forgetting that they were using ice cream as a cover word.

"Yes, there are tons of flavors you could take a interest in, chocolate, rocky road, vanilla swirl." Phoebe put a sympathetic hand on Helga's arm. "I think it's time you move on."


	7. Chapter 7

Helga could feel tiny beads on sweat on roll down her soft pink like skin. The school gym was a stuffy warm place while the rest of the city was slowly moving into winter. Helga decided to stay after school that Friday afternoon and practice her basketball skills. Basketball season was over and the jocks were now playing baseball. Helga threw the basketball in the basket and watch it gracefully make a circle around the basket rim before falling in.

Helga thought of Phoebe's advice all week. "Move on." That was easier said then done, how do you move on from someone you've been hopelessly in love with since the age of four? Helga dribbled the dark orange basketball a few more times before throwing it to the basket again, this time it hit the board of the basket and bounced its way to the floor. Helga wiped the sweat off her forehead before bending down to grab the basketball. She heard someone clapping behind her, it was slow claps that was followed with light footsteps. Helga turned around to see the last person she would ever want to see.

There stood Lila Sawyer in one of her usual dresses that made her look like she just came back from a farm. Lila smiled sweetly at Helga, showing those dimples that made the boys swoon. She slightly tilted her head before saying, "Oh Helga I've always admired those athletic skills you have. I couldn't simply make the ball go inside that basket there."

Helga scoffed at Lila, "You have the wrong room Lila, the sunshine and rainbow class is the next door over."

Lila rolled her eyes and let her smile grow playful. She became use to Helga's sarcastic remarks, she even found a few of them humorous. "I'm just here to grab my textbook. I accidently forgot it here during gym class." She grabbed the big blue textbook and stuffed it in her beige backpack that was covered in colorful buttons.

"You take gym? That's a laugh. I've never seen you lift a finger farm girl." Helga threw the basketball and heard it make a swoosh sound.

"Well now I may not be as good as you with a basketball or football, but I have been learning a few things in gym class that might impress you Helga." Lila took the ball from Helga and started dribbling it slowly. This made Helga let out a snarky laugh. Soon she was surprised with the sudden speed of Lila passing her and making her way to the basket.

Lila was just about to throw the ball in the basket when Helga hit the ball mid throw and tried making her way to the other end of the gym where the other basket was placed. Lila caught up to Helga immediately. They were both after the basketball, Lila tried her best to steal the ball away from Helga, but she was guarding it well. Helga was dumbfounded by Lila's secret basketball skills. She had seen her picking daisies and even tearing up when seeing a poor butterfly fluttering it's way to a bug zapper, but Helga had never seen Lila so swift and athletic till now.

Lila finally got a hold of the basketball and dribbled her way to the first basket. She moved passed Helga who tried blocking her way. Lila jumped up and threw the basketball in the basket. The ball happily swerved around the rims before going inside the basket. Helga left her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Be careful Helga, you might umm...catch a fly." Lila gave Helga a weak remark, yet she was still impressed with Lila at the moment. Helga looked at Lila who let out a small giggle, obviously she knew how bad she was at smack talk, not as well done as Helga usually put them. Helga closed her mouth and walked towards Lila. Lila had a few sweat drops, she wasn't use to this much exercise. Helga almost laughed at this sight. She had never seen Lila look so tired.

Helga put out her hand in a high five motion. "You're alright Lila." Lila was okay in Helga's book, well for now at least.

Lila happily took this approval and gave Helga the high five. "Well I should get going, I'm feeling ever so worn out." Lila took her backpack then headed out of the gym.

Helga proceeded to play with the basketballs till she grew tired also. A few minutes later the door could be heard opening and again footsteps were walking in.

"Here for another round Lila?" Helga turned around with a smug smile that quickly dropped. Arnold stood there with his green backpack. He was so occupied with Kathy that he was totally clueless about Helga avoiding him that week. Helga looked down nervously and tucked in some strands of hair behind her ear. "Hey Arnold."

Arnold was oblivious of Helga's strange behavior. He put down his backpack and took off his winter coat. He was walking around the school while waiting for Kathy. She promised to meet him at the school for another date at the Black Lagoon bar. Arnold was liking the bar more and more every time they went, of course he would never drink a beer there and gave Kathy a stern look whenever she joked about taking a chug of it. He even liked the loud music there so much he bought a couple of CDs of the bands that played there.

"Helga what are you doing here?" Arnold grabbed the basketball to dribble it a bit before hearing Helga's answer.

"I have nothing better to do, Phoebe's at some mathlete competition and there's never anything good on TV at this time." Helga walked to her backpack to grab her gym shirt. She used it to wipe the sweat from her face. Helga grabbed the water bottle next to her backpack to take a big gulp, the gym was getting hotter by the minute.

"What are you doing here Arnoldo?" Helga asked.

Arnold blushed slightly, "Waiting for someone."

"Well don't get in my way." Helga snapped at him. She grabbed the basketball away from him to continue her personal game.

"Don't worry Helga, I won't" Arnold sat down at a bleacher to watch Helga play. Helga felt his eyes on her and it made it hard to focus. She tried dribbling the ball till she was ready to throw it at the basket. She missed terribly. Helga facepalmed at this embarrassing moment.

"Do you need some help?" Arnold stood up from the bleachers. He walked towards Helga who looked fumed about not making it in the basket.

"I don't need help. I can do this myself." Helga snatched the ball before Arnold could. He looked as Helga missed the basket again, this time hitting a trash can. Helga let out a angry groan.

"Just let me give you a hand Helga." Arnold said.

"Look Arnold I can do this myself! I've done this many times." Helga had this determined look on her face. Arnold was always impressed by her determination. He simply gestured her to the basket to give her another chance. Helga concentrated so hard Arnold almost heard her brain sizzle. She threw the ball only for it to get stuck between the board and basket.

"Criminy." Helga muttered before grabbing another basketball. She threw it at the stuck basketball to try to get it out, but it bounced off the ball and it Helga's forehead.

"Helga are you okay!" Arnold ran to the blonde girl who fell back on the ground. Arnold took the cold water bottle Helga left on the floor and ran back to her. He helped her sit up and held the cold water bottle to her forehead. Her forehead had a big red mark from the basketball. Arnold made sure to hold Helga up forcefully so she wouldn't have to use her own strength.

"I'll walk you to the nurses office, she might still be here." Arnold said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." Helga shook away from his grip and stood up. She felt nothing but air in her head. Suddenly the room was spinning and she almost fell back on the ground till Arnold caught her. Helga held on tight to his shoulders, she looked up to his face, they were closer then she thought. Arnold had one hand on her back and the other on her waist. He felt his cheeks go hot when his nose touch hers.

"Helga your eyes...they have little green specs in them." Arnold noticed this was the first time they had ever been this close. Helga felt a sudden wave of weakness in her again, she felt her legs struggle to stand again.

"I'm going to take you to the nurses office." Arnold help Helga walk out of the gym. She felt too light headed to protest. The halls were empty at this time. The ugly mustard yellow halls were covered with afterschool activity posters, the lights needed new bulbs with how dim they seem to be, and the white and blue tiled floor was left with a few papers the students have left before leaving. Luckily the nurse was still in her office. Just was Arnold was about to open her door he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Arnold." Kathy had walked in the school after she didn't see Arnold at the front. She decided to explore the school till she found him.

"Hey Kathy." Arnold smiled at her, he felt like cupid struck him with a love arrow that moment.

"Whose your friend?" Kathy looked to Helga and gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh this is Helga." Arnold almost forgot he was with her and why. He moved away from her to go to Kathy. Arnold held Kathy's hand before introducing her. "Helga this is Kathy."

Helga studied Kathy head to toe, she was definitely different from Lila. Kathy wore her black sleeveless shirt with her black cargo pants that had mini black skulls all over it. Kathy had her usual heavy black makeup on, but Helga was sure that if she dunked her head in water Kathy would have the girl next door look that Arnold loved. "Hi." Helga simply said.

"Well you're at the nurses office, you think you can take it from here?" Arnold asked.

Helga knew that if she put on a good act Arnold would stay here longer. That also meant Kathy would be staying. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and go. Thanks for walking me to the nurses office." Helga opened the nurses door which gave Arnold the okay to leave with Kathy. Helga thought more of Phoebe's advice that night.

I'm surprised I finished this before one in the morning. I thought it was time Helga met Kathy.


	8. Chapter 8

"What kind of PockBuster doesn't carry **Frankenstein vs. The Wolfman** " Helga asked angrily to the employee of the movie rental business. The employee didn't look like he cared one bit about Helga's complaining. He blew a big pink bubble gum that smacked as it popped. He flipped through a comic book as he said, "Look miss there's a big section full of RomComs over there." He pointed towards the left without even looking up.

At the left section of the small rental store was two big shelves full romantic comedy movies dating back to the 1980's. Pockbuster was a movie rental store that recently opened in the neighborhood and it was a big hit with the kids. Weekends were the busiest nights for the store, it was always swarming with kids from Helga's school. Sid and Stinky could be seen in the sci-fi section of the store while Rhonda and her best friend Nadine were in the romance section Helga wanted to avoid. The store had a retro look to it with neon colored shapes plastered on the wall and a song from 1996 playing.

"RomComs? Are you serious?" Helga crushed the bags of candies that were in a small plastic bin with a dollar sign on it. It kept her from punching the lazy employee. "Do I look like some dopey girl that lives on that girly crap?" Helga felt like she was arguing with a brick wall, the employee only sat there and turned the page of his comic book. "Forget it, I'll look for it myself!" With a huff she walked to the horror movie section.

Helga was spending her boring Saturday evening with a monster movie and anything full of sugar at home. Phoebe was out of town with her parents and that's when Helga noticed how small her friend circle was. If this was a few weeks before Helga would be with Arnold laughing at the old cheesy horror movies while throwing popcorn at the TV screen. But this was now and right now Arnold was wrapped around a new girls pinky.

 _"A stupid punk girl with racoon eyes."_ Helga thought as her eyes scanned every movie in the aisle. Helga would be lying if she said she didn't feel threatened by Kathy. This wasn't another America sweetheart that Helga could easily pumble to the ground. This was an attractive girl with an obvious rebel side. Helga felt that she had an advantage from being different from all the other girls, but now she felt just like all the other girls. Helga looked over at the bottom shelf till she found the movie she was looking, Frankenstein Vs. The Wolfman. Helge quickly swiped the movie, but there was another pair of hands grabbing it.

"Hey let go!" Helga snapped at the other person.

Helga looked a few inches above her to see a dirty blonde-haired boy. He had dark green eyes that looked down at Helga, she almost didn't admit how fuzzy those green eyes made her feel. He wore a plain dark blue sweater that complimented his obvious muscular built. He let go of the movie with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I've been looking all over the store for that movie. I guess I got over excited." His voice wasn't as deep and smooth as Arnold's, but it was a pleasant sound.

"Of course you did. It's a good movie, which is why _I_ am taking this home." Helga said. She held the movie close to her chest in case this guy tried taking it. He didn't look like he would take it away from Helga, instead he just laughed.

"You're into old monster movies? You should take it then. I usually laugh during those kinds of movies. They're a bit cheesy." Good looking and good taste in movies. Helga was beginning to think this guy was alright. Not enough to let him have the movie though. Helga turned and walked to the front counter to rent the movie. The lazy employee was still flipping through his comic book and let Helga wait for his attention.

"Excuse me? Aren't you going to let me rent this movie?" Helga put the VHS tape on the counter and waited for the guy to rent it for her. He sighed like he was doing Helga the biggest favor and slid the movie towards him. She grabbed a couple of candies to pay for while she wait. Finally, she was out of the store and ready to go home.

"Hey wait!" It was the blonde guy from before who was running after her. Helga turned to see him stop at her feet. He held up a hot pink wallet with the letter H stitched on it. "You left this at the register."

"Oh thanks." Helga grabbed the wallet and stuffed it in her pocket. She was about to turn around to leave when the blonde guy stopped her again.

"I don't mean to come off so forward, but the way you almost bit off that cashier's head..." He let his words trail away as he looked down at Helga.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, it wasn't very lady like." Helga did a mocking curtsey to him. She thought he would be another guy trying to give her lessons on how to be a girl till he surprised her with what he said next.

"No, I was actually going to say I thought it was pretty cool." He said with a laugh. Helga was surprised with how delightful he thought her snappy personality was.

"You're a weird guy, you know that?" Helga said. She crossed her arms over her chest. He wasn't going to wiggle himself into Helga's liking that easily. Suddenly they both felt light drops of rain and soon they felt the rain drops turn heavy. The green eyed guy grabbed a folded newspaper from the stand outside and held it above Helga's head.

Helga felt her eyes widen and her heart beat faster. _"This almost reminds me of..."_

"Are you okay?"

Helga snapped out of it and said yes. She looked at the few people outside hurry home. The rain was getting heavier. She turned back to the guy to see him getting soaking wet. "You dweeb, you're getting all wet."

"I'm fine." He wiped the drips of water off his forehead as if it would make a difference. "A little water never hurt anybody."

Helga bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at this guy's kindness. She turned around to see a small café open. A dry place to wait in with warm drinks. "Come on, let's go to that café and warm up. We look like idiots out here." Helga lead the way while the guy kept the newspaper above her. They walked in the café dripping wet. They found a small booth to sit in. A waitress took their orders, the nameless guy had a vanilla latte and Helga had a plain black coffee.

"I usually don't have coffee with a stranger." Helga said. She grabbed a few napkins to wipe herself off as much as she could.

"My name is Henry." Henry took a few napkins to wipe himself dry as well. The waitress brought them their coffee and they warmed up quickly with a few sips.

"Helga." Helga said then she sipped her black coffee. The hot beverage made her body fuzzy with warmth. The only part that was losing was her tongue as it stung with the heat of the coffee. Henry licked the drops of latte on his bottom lip and he gave into the pleasure of the latte a minute more before talking again.

"I don't usually sip coffee with a pretty and brutally honest girl in the rain." Henry said. He sounded sincere for someone who Helga just met.

"Not good with the ladies?" Helga asked teasingly.

"I guess I'm picky with the girls I fall for." Henry smiled at Helga. His smile was small, but Helga could see the sweetness and honesty in it. The two stayed in the café till the rain stopped. Then they stayed for a few more hours and those hours lasted till closing time. The two had to be escorted out from the now closed café. Helga was surprised how long they spent talking. She found herself liking his contagious laugh and witty comebacks whenever she teased him. He was easier to talk to then she thought, Henry liked talking to Helga just as much. The two were outside of the café ready to say goodbye when Henry asked for Helga's phone number.

"Henry I'm not really looking for anything romantic right now. But thanks for the coffee. Maybe I'll see you around." Helga was about to leave before she remembered Phoebe's advice. "Move on" She stopped in her tracks then turned around. Henry wasn't too far away from her and she took off after him.

"Henry wait!" Henry turned around and made his way to Helga as well. "Uh...um.." Helga was lost with words right now. She had never given a guy her number before.

"You don't have to give me your number if you don't want to Helga. That might have made you a bit uncomfortable. Henry's cheeks were slightly pink with embarrassment about the rejection.

"Look I do what I want when I want. And right now, I want to give you my number." Helga said with her confidence back and her held high. She looked around to see a pen on the ground. She quickly grabbed it and scribbled her number on Henry's hand. "Try not to rub that off." Helga said with a teasing smile.

"And miss a chance to call you? No way." Henry smiled his kind and handsome smile again. Helga felt a bit of excitement now that she was expecting a call from him. Henry seemed like a fun guy. He almost took Arnold off Helga's mind. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

The neighborhood pharmacy was a small white and blue building, it's walls were white and the floor was a checkerboard tile. It was filled with pills, syrups, first aid kits, and just about anything a ill person can ask for. Especially a petite red haired girl who had a father with a cold. Lila looked at her basket that was filled with cold medicine, tissues, and a small box of band-aids. She held a coupon for the band – aids tightly in her hand. Lila mentally check off the list in her mind, making sure she didn't forget anything. She strolled over to the next aisle, lost in her thought she accidentally bumped into a blonde boy.

"Oh Arnold, what a pleasant surprise." Lila said, though she didn't fully mean it. Lila had been purposely avoiding the football headed boy for a few weeks, even if he didn't notice it. It wasn't that Lila disliked Arnold after their date, oh no she still very much enjoyed his company. But the tension she felt in their friendship was to thick. Lila didn't want to Arnold looking sad again about the multiple rejections she gave him. Except today he didn't look sad. In fact Arnold looked as sunny as California.

"Oh, hi Lila. I was just picking up my grandpa's allergy pills." Arnold held up a white paper bag. He was wearing a dark purple plaid shirt. It didn't feel quite like him, but Kathy had bought it for him. She said it made him look sexy. Arnold didn't feel sexy in his purple plaid shirt, he didn't feel sexy in his old red plaid shirt either. The word sexy never crossed Arnold's mind. Then again, dating a girl like Kathy never crossed his mind either. Arnold was full of surprises these couple of weeks.

"So...how have you been?" Lila felt like a big dummy. _"You crushed this boys' heart a dozen times. What do you think?"_ Lila thought. She twirled her braided pigtails nervously, a gesture boys seemed to mistake as flirting in school. Lila had noticed the slight changes in Arnold while avoiding him. His change of clothes, his taste in music, even how he acted in class. Lila was worried this had something to do with their date gone wrong.

"Great actually, I've never been better." Lila was surprised with the perkiness in his voice. He really did sound happy. Lila was both relieved and curious. Did he maybe have a new crush? It wasn't out of character for Arnold to quickly fall for another girl. Arnold and Lila walked side by side to the cash register, they waited behind a few people in line that were also in need of medication.

Lila hated prying into other people's personal business, but she didn't even have to ask Arnold why he was so chipper. He quickly told Lila of the exciting change in his love life.

"Really? You have a girlfriend?" Lila couldn't help but grin. She always felt pity for Arnold's bad luck with girls. She wanted to know all about the lucky girl. "Oh Arnold that's ever so wonderful! Do I perhaps know this girl?"

Arnold felt his face go pink as he was about to tell Lila about Kathy. He was so distracted with her that he forgot all about Lila. He thought he would have felt annoyed being near Lila after his failed attempt to be with her, but he felt a weight off his shoulders. Now he could talk to her like a friend with no romantic feelings harboring inside him. "Maybe, Lila she's awesome. She's a bit of a tough girl."

Lila awed in excitement from hearing about Arnold's new love interest. "How exciting."

"Yeah, I didn't really think I would fall for her. Actually I didn't really like her at first. We couldn't get along." Arnold laughed at how that quickly turned around.

Lila's eyes widened. _"He couldn't possibly be talking about...could he? Did she finally confess to him?"_ Lila let herself assume the best. She dropped her basket of medications on the dusty tiled floor. Lila wrapped her delicate arms around the taller boy. Arnold was taken back by this action, he didn't expect Lila to be this happy for him. For a small girl Lila gave him a tight hug, Arnold was already losing his breath. People stared at the two for the big scene they were making.

"Oh Arnold! I'm so happy for you two! Oh I waited so long for you and Helga to finally be together!" Lila squeezed the confused boy till he finally pulled her off.

"Helga? Her names Kathy." Arnold looked down at Lila like she just pulled a coin out of her ear. "Why would I be dating Helga? We're just friends."

Lila was speechless. She was so sure by the way he was describing his new girlfriend that Arnold was talking about Helga. She grabbed her basket off the floor and apologized for the misunderstanding. They left the pharmacy store and were outside the doors now.

"I'm sorry about just assuming Arnold. I don't know what came over me." Lila zipped up her green jacket when she felt the cold breeze. It was getting colder each day and Hillwood was expecting snow soon. Lila felt worried about accidentally letting out Helga's secret love for Arnold. She knew they were just kids when Helga threatened her about telling anyone of her most precious secret, but she was sure Helga would still beat her up.

"Uh huh, no problem Lila. Look I have to drop off my grandpa's allergy pills and see Kathy so I'll see you around." Arnold left in a hurry to see Kathy. He was so preoccupied that he didn't once wonder why Lila would assume Helga was his girlfriend. Lila watched him hurry off, she couldn't help but feel awful for Helga. She knew of her undying love for Arnold since they were children. It was a big reason why she never went after Arnold, that and because she never did like like him. Lila made her to the different direction of the sidewalk. Lila always felt like Arnold and Helga would start dating, not soon but eventually. At first Lila was startled by Helga's surprise confession about Arnold. The thought of those two like liking each other was like putting a cat and dog together, it made no sense. Then Lila really thought about it, how Arnold seemed to always stick up for Helga when nobody else would, how Helga would complain how much she hated him yet she always needed to be near him. It made more sense when Lila really thought about it. And though her and Helga weren't good friends she still wanted Helga to be happy.

Lila slowed down by a empty alley with a dead end. It wasn't very lit so it would be hard for anyone to recognized in it. Lila looked around her to make sure she was alone. She quietly scolded herself for what she was about to do. Lila sneaked in the alley like a guilty child, she opened her small purse was slowly peeling off the color. She took out a small box of cigarettes, a secret pleasure Lila had taken up not so long ago. She put the rolled up paper in her mouth and slowly took out her lighter. She flickered the lighter till a small flame appeared and lit up the cigarette. Once it was done she took a long drag from it, letting the smoke fill up her small mouth and finally blew it out. A smoky circle appeared in front of her and she held the cigarette between her two fingers.

Lila wasn't very proud of her new nasty habit. She was very ashamed of it, she was known as Hillwoods sweetheart. Lila couldn't bare it if anyone knew that the perfect girl was a smoker. She could hear Rhonda's harsh criticism in her head as she took in more of the guilty pleasure. It wasn't like Lila was intrigued by the pack of cigarettes in her father's bedroom. She was just feeling overwhelmed with the chemistry test she failed, with the way Arnold was constantly flirting, with trying to keep up her image as Miss perfect. It was all getting to her that week. She saw the pack of cigarettes in her fathers bedroom while putting his laundry basket in his closet. She remembered how relaxed he looked while smoking. Lila thought it wouldn't hurt to have just one, but then that one turned into two, and after having a bad day at school it turned into three, and that date with Arnold turned it into five. She never smoked two cigarettes in one night.

Lila let her head lean back on the brick wall behind her. She was enjoying her private moment till she heard a familiar voice. Lila turned to seeing Helga and a tall blonde boy walking towards her. Lila sweared under breath as she put the cigarette out on the ground. Just in time for Helga to find Lila alone in the alley.

"Lila? What are you doing?" Helga asked. She wore a jacket that looked too big for her and Lila could only assume it was the mystery boy's jacket. Lila kicked the cigarette behind her and she leaned against the wall trying to look casual. "Oh I was just enjoying the weather. It's ever so refreshing, don't you think so Helga?"

Helga snorted. "Yeah, if you like freezing your ass off." Helga pulled the blue jean jacket closer to her for more warmth. The tall blonde boy who was already introduced as Henry put a arm around her, happy she didn't slap it away. The two had just come back from seeing a movie, the same monster ant movie Helga had hoped to see with Arnold. Helga still enjoyed seeing the movie with Henry and didn't break his hand when he tried holding hers. Helga was never attracted to another boy before, but had to admit that Henry had the same boyish good looks Arnold had. Maybe even more.

"So Helga who's your friend?" Lila asked. She noticed the romantic position they were in.

"This is Henry, I met him at Pockbuster. He's not as boring as he looks." Helga smiled teasingly at Henry.

"Isn't she a sweet girl?" Henry asked sarcastically. The flirty banter threw Lila off. She wanted to ask more, but heard a loud growling sound. The group of teenagers looked down at Helga's stomach.

"Woah I'm starving. Lets grab some grub. I know a good burger joint around here." Helga said goodbye to Lila before she rushed Henry to the restaurant to cure her loud stomach. Lila looked back at the two blonde couple. She felt like she was in a parallel universe. _"Arnold and Helga...dating other people? Oh my."_ Lila bit her lip as she worried about her two clueless friends. She didn't give up the part of Juliet for those two to move on to other people.

 **I almost forgot I included Lila in the story. I thought it would be nice to see her point of view with this whole situation. I'm not sure when I'll update again but I will make the next chapter a Arnold and Helga chapter. Time is going pretty fast in this story. Right now it's set just before Thanksgiving.**


	10. Chapter 10

Arnold sat down in the orange cushioned seat in the school auditorium. He waited for Gerald to arrive to their theater class patiently. He leaned back in his seat while he watched the other students arrive. Arnold was confused to why his teacher asked the students to meet in the auditorium. Truth be told, Arnold has been ditching this class for a few days to meet Kathy at Saint Mary's Catholic school, an all-girl school Kathy attended. No one could believe Arnold would actually ditch a class, even for a girl. But it was true. He asked Gerald to cover for him while he snuck out of school to meet Kathy outside her school.

 _"Kathy are you sure no one will catch us?" Arnold nervously asked. Kathy's school was surprisingly walking distance from his. He looked around the two of them, hoping a nun wouldn't catch them. Kathy rolled her eyes as Arnold looked as guilty as a sinner in church. She stood in front of him in her black and white school uniform, a black plaid skirt and white button up with black vest._

 _"Will you calm down. I always come here when I want to ditch class and no one ever catches me." Kathy found Arnold incredibly good-looking, but wish he would break a rule or two more often._

 _"What are we even doing here? I can't think of anything worth ditching class." Arnold looked at Kathy for an answer. She grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his, Arnold's tensed shoulders relaxed as he tasted her cherry lip gloss. "Oh, well that's definitely worth it." He said when they pulled apart with a big smile._

Today Kathy was on a field trip and their daily activities had to wait till tomorrow. Arnold saw Gerald walk in with Helga. Even in his blinded love Arnold could see the new glow on Helga, she seemed happier these past days. They spotted Arnold and sat next to him. Helga would usually make sure she sat next to Arnold, but today she let Gerald sit between them. She huffed as she slumped in her chair. Theater class wasn't Helga's first choice when picking classes, but Arnold chose it so she made sure she picked it before the class filled up.

Helga looked over at Arnold, he wore another outfit picked out by Kathy. Helga soon missed Arnold old style with his red plaid shirt blue sweater. She turned back to face the stage. She thought of Henry quickly, his tussled blonde hair and green eyes, that was enough to make her sigh lovingly. Arnold looked over at Helga, he noticed the oversized jean jacket she wore.

"Okay class settle down!" A tall thin man with brown thinning hair walked on the stage. He held a stack of scripts. "I know everyone is excited to audition for the play. We will get to it as soon as everyone gets in groups. Now.." The teacher went on about the auditions.

Arnold was totally lost. "What's he talking about?"

"The Snow White play we've been painting those backgrounds for. Where have _you_ been hairboy?" Helga asked.

"We had to sign up for parts last time in class. Don't worry I signed you up for an itty bitty part. He probably won't even notice if you don't come to the practices." Gerald said as he rested his long legs on the seat in front of him. Arnold sighed in relief.

"Ah, Arnold I see you signed up for the part of the prince. Splendid!" The teacher looked as the sign up sheet.

"Or maybe I signed you up for an important part." Gerald said as he tried remembering. Arnold frowned at his absentminded friend. The teacher looked at Arnold, expecting him to come up onto the stage with the small group of boys who also signed up for the part of prince charming. Arnold stood up and walked quickly to the stage to talk his way out of auditioning for the part.

"Look Mr. Sollin, I don't think I can audition for the prince." Arnold told the theater teacher.

"Of course you can Arnold, you'll do great. Now stand with your group." Mr. Sollin turned around to organize the other groups.

"But Mr. Sollin-" Arnold tried to protest.

"Everyone please go to your assigned groups!" Mr. Sollin started passing out the play scripts. Arnold gave up his protest. He looked at the group of boys that were getting ready to audition for the part, what were the odds of Arnold getting the part of the prince? Arnold never thought of himself as a great actor anyways. He sighed in relief as he skimmed through the script quickly.

Helga stood in the big group of girls that were auditioning for Snow White. She studied the script thoroughly. Normally Helga would care for such a grand part in a school play, or any part of it really, but she thought of Henry before signing up to audition.

 _Helga laid lazily on Henry's living room couch, she gently put her head on his lap and closed her eyes when she felt him run his fingers through her long blonde hair. The two lovebirds had come back from a milkshake date at Slausen's and decided to stay in for the rest of the night. Henry let his fingers slide down a long strand of golden hair, he felt something rough on the end of the strand and noticed red paint._

" _What's this?" Henry scrapped off the dry paint._

" _Oh," Helga lifted up her head and turned towards him to grab her blonde locks back. "That's just some paint. Some must of splashed on me while we were painting for the play backgrounds."_

" _Snow White isn't it?"_

 _Helga nodded. She was glad to finally be done with the backgrounds they were painting. If she had to smell one more can of paint, she swear she would have left the class for good. Helga never wanted to take theater. She only took the class because of Arnold and things were different now...much MUCH different. Helga was happy with Henry, sure he wasn't the football head she was pining for, but unlike Arnold, Henry appreciated her. He talked to her about her poetry, laughed at the crude things she would say, and more importantly he gave Helga the companionship she craved for so long._

" _Henry is good for me." Helga thought to herself. "I don't need Arnold anymore."_

" _Helga?" Henry waved his hand in front of her. "Are you there?"_

" _Huh?" Helga snapped out of her own thoughts to pay attention to Henry._

" _I was asking what part you were going to audition for." Henry put his arm out Helga, happy to see how wonderful she looked in his jean jacket._

 _Helga snorted before answering her boyfriend. "Me audition? HA! Yeah, fat chance on that happening Henry." She laughed more._

" _Well...why not? I think you should audition for Snow White." Henry gave her a genuine smile._

 _She pushed his arm away and looked at him like he was crazy. "Henry, I have a reputation to protect. I'm mean, tough, and crude. I can't be seen wearing some fru fru dress and prancing around like some...some...princess!"_

 _Henry rolled his green eyes at Helga's tough talk. He knew deep down how sensitive and sweet she could really be. And he won't deny how much enjoyment he would get from seeing Helga dolled up like a princess._

" _Well I don't think it would be such a bad idea to show how sweet," Henry kissed Helga's neck, "beautiful", he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, "And amazing you really are." Henry finished it off with a gentle kiss on her lips._

 _Helga felt her cheeks to so red she was sure she looked like a cherry. "I hate how much you can make me blush." She narrowed her eyes at Henry, trying to look as tough as possible while still blushing._

 **I'm sorry. I have to stop here, I really wanted to write how the auditions went but it's 3 am and I'm feeling a little motion sick and woozy. I'm definitely going to update ASAP. Goodnight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really wanted to add more to the next chapter but was way too tired. I've been on a Hey Arnold binge so I might be updating more often.**

Arnold sat on his front porch after school that day. He held the play script, Arnold had unintentionally impressed Mr. Sullin enough for the part of prince charming. Arnold wanted to tell him he wasn't interested in such a big role, but Mr. Sullin convinced Arnold that the play would be a disaster without him. So here he was, sitting on his front stoop, waiting to rehearse with his leading lady. Arnold was reading his lines silently till he saw a shadow cast over him. He looked up to see Kathy.

"Hey lover boy." She bent down to give him a kiss. Arnold kissed her back, almost falling over when she pulled away.

Kathy looked at the script, "What's this?" She snatched the packet of paper out of Arnolds hands. "Snow White?" She looked at Arnold with one eyebrow raised.

"It's for our school play..." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I'm playing the part as prince charming." Arnold's cheeks felt hot as he heard Kathy laugh. He took the script back embarrassed and looked away.

"Are you going to wear tights and the shirt with the puffy sleeve?" Kathy teasingly asked while still laughing.

"No!...I hope not." Arnold looked down at the script, suddenly regretting the whole play.

Down the street was a tall blonde girl wearing baggy jeans, a pink baseball T-shirt and jean jacket, and her signature ribbon that was tied in her hair as a bow. Helga G. Pataki avoided bumping into anyone while she read her lines for Snow White. Henry was ecstatic to hear that Helga got the leading role, he promised to be there to watch her. Helga was amazed also by this, she wasn't sure she would be able to act dainty enough to play Snow White. She remembered taking a deep breath before reading the lines in front of Mr. Sullin and channeling her inner _"Lila"_ Helga still remembered the feminine training Lila gave her in the fourth grade. Helga cringed as she also remembered how Arnold called her Lila by mistake. She lost a lot of hope that night of the two of them becoming something real.

Helga finally made it to Arnold's front door, she stiffened when she saw Kathy there, holding Arnold's face and leaning in close. Helga looked away before clearing her throat loud enough to catch their attention. Arnold looked up from Kathy to finally realize Helga had been standing there. "Oh hey Helga, you remember Kathy don't you."

Kathy stood up from the public display of affection they were currently in. She gave Helga a lazy smile, her eyes not as bright and cheery as Lila's were whenever she greeted someone, but uncaring like Helga's usually were.

"Yeah, hey." Helga greeted Kathy. Kathy just nodded at Helga without any interest. She turned to her boyfriend to say her goodbye and leave the two friends to their rehearsing. "Have fun with your play." She said before walking away from them.

"She seems...nice." Helga said, trying to think of any sort of compliment.

"She really is once you get to know her. Let's go inside, it's getting cold." Arnold lead them inside the warm boarding home. The house was full of chit chatter from the other boarders who lived there. They were all in the kitchen enjoying their lunch. Grandma served hotdogs to each of them, Suzie fed the new baby girl, Pearl, milk, and Earnie slapped Oskar's hands away as he tried snatching one of his hotdogs. It was never boring in this house with the many different people who live here. Arnold lead Helga to his bedroom where they could rehearse in peace.

Helga had never been inside Arnold's room (Not including the time she had to sneak inside to steal her pink poetry book back) so it was understandable how amazed she was with it. Arnold had his bed neatly made with his red covers and comforter, his beloved stereo was polished to look as new as the day he got it, and his walls were now covered with pictures of his friends and grandparents. The two teenagers sat on his bed while they went over the script.

"Let's start with us meeting for the first time." Arnold turned the pages. He read his first line out loud for Helga to hear, Arnold was calm and didn't use any silly voice for the part, exactly how he auditioned. He turned to Helga to hear her line. Arnold had to admit that even he was charmed with how delicate and feminine Helga managed to sound during the audition.

Arnold listened closely to Helga's gentle words, "Oh sweet prince, how I've waited for you to rescue me from the evil queen."

Arnold looked at how Helga's eyes softened when she spoke her lines, the way her lips looked gentle, something Arnold has never really seen from Helga. Usually she put up such a hard shell around her. Arnold found himself staring at Helga so long that she had to snap her fingers to get him out of his trance.

"Hello football head? Anyone there?" Helga waved her hands in front of his face till Arnold finally came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I dazed off for a moment." Arnold felt a slight embarrassment for staring at Helga so long. He looked at his script quickly to read the next line. Arnold and Helga practiced each line over and over again, they both wanted to perform a good show for the school. After they were satisfied they finally reached the ending of the play.

"A kiss? We're supposed to kiss?" Helga asked.

"Well this is Snow White Helga, that's how this story always ends." Arnold didn't feel the nervousness Helga felt. They've kissed plenty of times when they were nine, during the Romeo and Juliet play, and during the taping of Babewatch. Though Arnold had to admit that Helga took an oddly long time kissing him those times. Helga felt nervous at the thought of kissing Arnold. If this had been week ago then she would gladly jump at the chance, but now she wanted to move on from Arnold, now she had Henry.

"Well..." Arnold suddenly thought of Kathy. He started feeling guilty of the thought of kissing another girl while she watched as one of the audiences. "Maybe there's a way we can fake the kiss."

"How?" Helga asked.

"Remember the textbooks Mr. Sullin assigned us on the first day of class? I think I remember reading about how some actors fake kissing on stage." Arnold got up and ran to his backpack to rummage through it for the textbook. He felt the thick hardcover book and brought it to Helga to the bed. Helga watched him flip through the pages till they finally saw the pictures of two actors demonstrating how to successfully give the illusion they were actually kissing.

"See? They kind of just tilt their heads a certain way and use their hands to cover their faces." Arnold pointed at the pictures. He felt his neck turn warm when Helga leaned in closer to see the pictures. Helga's worries went away after looking at the pictures, with this technique they would never have to kiss.

"Okay football head let's test this out." Helga laid down on her back on Arnold's bed. She positions her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, she looked peacefully asleep. Arnold took a few steps towards the bed, he kneeled down in front of Helga and used both of his hands to cover her face slightly. With Arnold using his elbows to prop himself up he leaned slowly to Helga's face, he closed his eyes and leaned in more to make the illusion look more real. While leaning in Arnold felt his elbows start slipping down. Before he could prop himself back up his lips leaned all the way down to Helga's. They were now actually kissing. Helga's eyes shot wide open at this realization. Arnold was in shock too, but mainly because of sparks he felt in his lips while he kissed her.

Arnold pulled apart quickly from Helga. Arnold looked down at Helga whose cheeks were now slightly pink. Arnold felt his face go warm also when he looked down at her lips, those lips that gave him an electric feeling from his head to his toes. Arnold quickly missed that feeling, he leaned in slowly this time till he felt Helga's gentle lips. He kissed her a little harder this time, now knowing what he's been missing all these years.

Helga felt her heart beat fast during this kiss. She couldn't help but kiss him back, this was something she's always waited for. Helga had always fantasized about Arnold kissing _her_ for a change, for him to be the one to hold her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She let out a pleasuring sigh from their kiss when they finally pulled apart. Helga sat up from his bed with her lips now a slight darker shade of pink from the intense kiss they shared. Helga looked down at the long sleeve from the jean jacket. She felt her heart sting in pain when she remembered it was Henry's jacket. His favorite jacket for his favorite girl is what he told Helga when he first gave it to her.

Helga turned her body around to sit with her legs hanging off the bed, now sitting side by side next to Arnold. The two cleared their throats and looked anywhere around the room besides each other. Arnold touched his lips with his fingertips, the warmth of Helga's lips still there. It was strange, every time they had to kiss or would slightly brush hands together Arnold would feel nothing. But this time, he felt something different, different than what it felt to kiss Kathy.

"We're going to have to really practice that fake kiss. I don't know how Henry would react if it was real." Helga said in a hush tone. Arnold turned his head so fast to look at Helga his head felt dizzy. "Henry? Whose Henry?" Arnold asked.

"Henry is my boyfriend." Helga rubbed her arm nervously, she still avoided looking at Arnold.

"Oh." Arnold felt his heart drop. He looked at the jacket Helga wore, the oversized jean jacket. He had been so distracted with Kathy that he never noticed how it was a guys jacket.

Helga looked over at the Arnold figure alarm clock that was next to his bed. When she saw it said 6:00 p.m. she jumped up from Arnold's bed and rushed to her backpack.

"It's already six! Aw criminy I forgot I was supposed to meet Pheobe at the library for our history report!" Helga put her backpack on and rushed to the door. "See you tomorrow at school!" Helga looked back at Arnold and finally looked in his eyes, she couldn't tell what he was feeling, but she knew she was feeling awkward enough staying there any longer.

Arnold watched her close the door and heard her rushed footsteps down the stairs. He touched his lips one more time before opening his backpack to work on his own homework.


End file.
